DISSIDIA (theme)
"DISSIDIA" is the leitmotif of Dissidia Final Fantasy, its prequel Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and the upcoming arcade version reboot. It was composed by Takeharu Ishimoto, and its introduction was first heard as the theme for the Dissidia Final Fantasy teaser trailer in 2007, the full theme only being present in the Jump Fiesta. The Dissidia games present several variations of the theme. A vocalized version of the theme called "Massive Explosion" is used for the reboot version of the first game. Game appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy ''Dissidia Final Fantasy uses cuts and variations of its motif for the background themes for the menu screens, and some are incorporated in scenes of its story. The theme also concludes the ending theme, ""DISSIDIA -ending-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY": a medley of the the ending themes of the first ten installments of the Final Fantasy main series. Variations *'""DISSIDIA -opening-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY"' is the final and complete version of the theme heard in Dissidia trailers and the theme used for its official websites. It also includes the Prelude in its melody. In-game, it can be heard in the opening sequence, and is also available as a battle theme, which may be automatically selected for battles taking place at the Order's Sanctuary. It is the very first track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""DISSIDIA -menu-" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY"' is a cut from the motif of "DISSIDIA", used in the main menu. It is the third track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""Battle Preparations" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY"' is a cut from the most fast-paced part of the motif of "DISSIDIA", and is heard in the Story, Arcade and Quick Battle modes. It is the seventeenth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""The Quickening" from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY" ' is an arrangement of the melody of "DISSIDIA" heard right after the Prelude, and is heard in the Multiplayer Mode. It is the twenty-ninth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arrangements and variations of the motif were composed for its prequel, while some older versions return as well. Notably "The Quickening" appears in ''Dissidia 012 in the same menus as in Dissidia. The music player includes almost all the themes from both games, excluding "DISSIDIA -menu-". The themes of the debut and final trailers of Dissidia and Dissidia 012 were included in a third bonus disc of the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack album. Variations *'""Lux Concordiae" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is a vocal arrangement of part of "DISSIDIA"'s melody, and is heard during the Full-Motion Video where Cosmos imbues her Warriors of Light with the power to manifest Crystals. It is the very first track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""Reform" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is an arrangement of part of the "DISSIDIA" melody corresponding to "DISSIDIA -menu-", and replaces said theme as the background theme for the main menu and Story Mode menu. It is the fifth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""Heroes" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is an arrangement of part of the "DISSIDIA" melody corresponding to "Battle Preparations", and replaces said theme as the background theme for the Battle Mode and Main Menu character select. It is the thirteenth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""Peace of Mind" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is another arrangement of the "DISSIDIA" melody, which plays as the background theme for some dialogue in the story mode. It is the eighteenth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""Final Resolve" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is a slow-paced and melancholic arrangement that plays during some events at the end of the storyline. It is the fortieth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. *'""Dissidia -opening-/Edit" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is an extended arrangement of "DISSIDIA -opening-" for Dissidia 012, and plays at its new opening full-motion video. It is the first track of the original soundtrack's second disc. *'""Carmen Lucis" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' is the ending theme for the storyline of 012's, which includes vocal chanting. It is the eighteenth track of the game's original soundtrack's second disc. *'"" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY"' concludes the ending theme, a new medley of the the ending themes of the first thirteen installments of the Final Fantasy main series and the motif of Dissidia. It is the third track of the original soundtrack's bonus disc. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Two new vocal versions of the theme, the orchestral "Explosion" and the rock "Massive Explosion", appear as the main and battle theme. "Massive Explosion" is performed by Ishimoto's band The Death March, while the vocals for both versions are provided by Death March singer Chris Ito. An orchestrated version of "Massive Explosion" was recorded later. The orchestration is performed by .http://original-chris.blogspot.com/2015/12/dissidia-final-fantasy-london-symphony.html Lyrics :Unbroken silence :In jewel of an island :Chasing the light & found a big shadow :Standing in the darkness :Bear my loneliness :Light and shadow stare me for eternity :I'm dreaming over time clearly to understand a calling given :by the everlasting :I can't stop the urge to destroy :It infects like a rising flames :Brainwashed strange world in reality :I can't take anymore :Burning anger :I wanna be stronger :The other side of truth you need know :Deep inside me This is my story :Give me the power to receive everything :I just can't get your face out of my head :Perfect landscape with full of love...Neverlasting :Massive explosion :Cry of sorrow :I can't stop the urge to destroy :It infects like a rising flames :Brainwashed strange world in reality :I can't take anymore :We lose track of the preciousness of our life like a shot :Fall into the slough of ruin :But I can change my future Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia "SPARK" is the main theme of the game. It is an arrangement of "Massive Explosion" from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY TRAILER" and "DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY TRAILER" appear as Battle Music Sequences for their respective titles, while "Lux Concordiae" appears as the Event Music Sequence representing ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper "Massive Explosion" was the event theme for the crossover Challenge Event Discord and Harmony. Etymology External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM41qc82t20 Behind the scene video for the main theme of ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015)] References Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Event Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Event Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Event Themes